


Candy Crush

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, SecretThiamValentine, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Theo asks the pack how to get the attention of his clueless crush.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Candy Crush

#

Liam took another fun size Snickers from the bag. The beta unwrapped the candy, held it lengthwise between his thumb and forefinger and bit off the nougat. It took two normal bites, if anything about him eating the candy could be called normal, and a few extra nibbles to get any stray chunks. Only when the nougat was gone to his satisfaction did he move on. Moving on meant folding the remainder of the candy bar in half so that cracked and broken chocolate covered a ball of peanuts, caramel and werewolf spit, and popping it in his mouth, but that wasn't the end. No. He had to hold that in his mouth and suck on it until it was free of chocolate, only then would he eat remaining peanuts and caramel. 

Theo watched in fascination. He couldn't decide if this behavior was cute or rage inducing. It made him want to slap the beta and tell him to eat like a human being, but also lick that smear of chocolate off his bottom lip. 

"He totally missed it again, didn't he?" Mason asked.

"Yep," Theo said. He turned the page in his chemistry book. It wasn't even open to the correct chapter, but he was only pretending to study, so he didn't care.

"Who missed what?" Liam asked with his mouthful.

"Theo has a crush and the guy keeps missing when he makes a move," Corey said without looking away from Mason's notes in front of him. The four teens sat at Mason's kitchen table surrounded by textbooks, loose paper, and various snacks.

Liam clenched his jaw. "Maybe he just isn't into you," he growled. Theo could smell his jealousy like a new cologne.

"No, he definitely likes him back. He's just denser than a blackhole," Mason said. He was actually working on the homework Theo was pretending to do.

Theo smirked. "How do you think I can get the message though, Littlewolf? I've asked him out, but he thought it was a friendly thing and invited other people. We flirt all the time, fake accidental touches, glances, smiles, the whole bit. I gave him a nickname. Today, I even gave him Valentine's candy and asked him to be my Valentine, but he acted like it was a joke."

Liam's eyes glowed with anger. "He's an idiot. You should forget about him and move on."

Theo gave an overly dramatic sigh. Wistfully, he said, "I don't think I can. I'm too far gone on him. Even his annoying habits look cute to me, and that temper." He mock fanned himself. "There is nothing hotter than when this guy loses his shit, even if I sometimes end up taking a punch."

"That's abuse!" Liam yelled. "You can't date a guy who hits you! Who is this guy? No one hurts my pack. I'll rip him apart."

Mason and Corey burst out laughing. Liam glared, and they laughed harder. Corey fell face first into his homework. Mason had tears running down his face. 

Theo's eyes sparkled with restrained laughter. He made no effort for subtlety as he looked Liam up and down. "Yeah, nothing hotter than this guy when he gets angry."

Liam froze. His anger abruptly deflated, and confusion took over. He looked at the bag of Snickers. It was covered in hearts. In one of those hearts in Theo's precise handwriting was written "Be my Valentine?". He looked back at Theo. The chimera smirked. Mason and Corey continued to laugh themselves silly. Liam's face burned. He could see red spreading all the way down to his chest. 

For a brief second the anger was back. Liam kicked over the kitchen chair he had been sitting in and ran. Theo sat, stunned. He expected Liam to lash out, to grab him, slam him in a wall maybe hit him, and it took him a moment to process the difference. 

He caught up with Liam a couple of blocks away. They walked in silence for a minute before Theo said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that in front of your friends." 

Liam didn't look at him, just kept walking, his fists clenched at his sides. "Our friends," he corrected, "and I haven't hit you in months, not since you became pack, but I still can never tell when you're fucking with my head or joking." 

Theo thought of a few biting replies he could make, scathing remarks that wouldn't help either of them. He held them back and considered everything. It was true that Liam hadn't gotten violent, but Theo hadn't lied since the beta brought him back. He'd been wrong a few times. When he said he wouldn't die for the beta he'd meant it, but when Gabe was shooting at them he put himself between them. He hadn't wanted to die, but the thought of Liam dying had been worse. Technically, he did still manipulate Liam, but not for personal gain, just enough for him to keep his temper, and that had only been needed once since the war ended.

They said he was Pack, but they still didn't trust him. He was still having to constantly prove himself. Could he really blame them, though? He had really messed with them. He shrugged. They would trust him eventually.

A hand on his shoulder stopped Liam from walking further. His eyes were still bright with anger, those pouty lips set in a frown. Theo licked his lips. He leaned in stopping half a centimeter before contact. "Can I kiss you?" 

Liam didn't say anything. He didn't move. His breath was shaky. Theo chuckled, and Liam felt his breath hot on his mouth. "Consent is crucial, Littlewolf. Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes," Liam said so quietly Theo felt it more than heard it. He closed the distance.

The kiss started with the lightest touch of lip to lip. After a few seconds Theo pressed in, enjoying the unbelievable softness of Liam's lips. His tongue brushed over Liam's bottom lip and he tasted chocolate. The kiss deepened further when Liam parted his lips. Their tongues slid together, as Theo explored Liam's mouth. Then, slowly, he pulled back. 

"Still think I'm joking?" Theo asked his mouth still hovered over Liam's.

Liam gave a small laugh. "I don't know," he said breathlessly, "better do that again so I can be sure."


End file.
